The fight for Life
by HaWaii FiVeO2012
Summary: It was a tough week for Five-0, all they wanted is to relax with friends and a few drinks, something they hardly ever get to do. When the balcony collapses at the bar the team are at it turns into A fight for life for two special members of the Five-0 task force. Full of Steve/Danny whump with a bit going around for everyone ;)
1. Chapter 1

OK I know I haven't been writing lately but I did miss it so I said I'd give it another go. Hopefully this time I can update on a regular basis, college and work life is really busy at the moment so this is a nice escape from all of the hectic everyday stuff, so hope ye enjoy!

Chapter one

It had been one of those weeks for the Five-0 team. It had just been case after case, one of the busiest weeks they has ever had. But thankfully as the week came to an end the crime rate started to level off again, so of course the team decided to go out and celebrate. It was Steve's idea, they haven't been out all together in a long while and thought it would be nice to end a very stressful period of work with a few longboards and chatting with the few most important people in his life.

"Your paying right?" Danny smirked half knowing the answer even before Steve replies

Steve searched his pockets knowing quiet well that he once again 'forgot' his wallet at home.  
"Pay you back?" Steve said in a hopeful voice stopping in his tracks

"Pay me back! You can't keep doing this Steven, I've had it up to here..." Danny said indicating an invisible limit line way above his blonde head

"Sorry Danno, it's not my fault that I'm forgetful is it?!" Steve half protested but really he knew Danny must have been really pissed off, and to be honest he didn't really blame him

"Y'know my dad was very forgetful too, must be a genetic thing.." Steve said trying to lighten the mood as they made their way inside the very fancy and expensive bar/restaurant.

"I'm sure alright, how come you always forget your wallet when something has to be paid? You always have your wallet when you don't need it! That can _not_ be a coincidence, my friend.." Danny said arms in the hair as they approached the remaining members of the 5-0 team-Grover, Chin and Kono.

"-Guys really ye are wasting yer time and money going to that counsellor! Just give up now save yourself the cash in the long run!" Grover laughed as the kind waitress brought them to the table situated perfectly on the edge of the upstairs balcony looking out over Waikiki beach.

They all took a seat and placed their orders. The night passed happily with only a slight argument from a now presumably broke Danny after being caught buying the whole team round after round of drinks. Turns out Steve isn't the only cheapskate in the 5-0 task force. As the night went on Steve felt the effects of the drink. He felt fine sitting down but when he stood up it hit him, hard! His head began to spin and his knees were beginning to get weaker.

"Whoa! Buddy, someones had one too many huh?" Danny laughed wrapping one arm around Steve's waist supporting his friend from falling on some innocent couple's luxurious and probably really expensive dinner.

"Let's get you home OK?" Danny said whipping out his phone to call a cab, to be honest he didn't feel the freshest himself and judging by the looks of the rest of the 5-0 team he was sure they were all feeling the same way. It's just because they all haven't been out in so long so when they got the chance to go wild, that is exactly what they done.

The night passed on, it was turning on twelve midnight when the crowds started to appear from nowhere. They were all young and looked like tourists. At around quarter to twelve just as the crowds were at its peak the DJ started, Danny rolled his eyes, he's never going to get out of her now!

A clearly intoxicated Steve ad Grover took to the dancefloor displaying the weirdest dace moves Danny had ever seen, it made him cringe but smile on the inside. It was like watching dumb and dumber but Danny had to admit it was very entertaining to watch. Midnight came and went and soon they were into the early hours of the next morning. Danny couldn't think of anything with the music blaring, the only thing he could think of is the banging headache he will have in the morning which he wasn't looking foward to. The place was so packed, upstairs and downstairs that you couldn't hardly move and Danny lost sight of Grover, Steve Chin and Kono hoping that his friends would be mature enough to look after themselves while Danny just sat there, he wasn't really the dancing type.

He waited another 3 hours and it was beginning to get bright outside. He decided it was time to call it a night but the crowds were still annoyingly dancing around him as he searched for he rest of the team. The place somehow was after getting busier in the last couple of hours, there was hardly room to breath! And considering how claustrophobic Danny was he had to get out of here and quick.

He was at the edge of the balcony looking down but couldn't find Steve or the rest of the team anywhere. But he did see something else as he stared down to the black crowd. Through the flashing fluorescent lights he saw dust. It caught his attention and upon further inspection he was horrified by what he saw. A huge and what seemed to be a gaping crack running from the balcony down the supporting beam and along the adjacent wall. Dust falling everytime a young person jumped on the upstairs. The balcony was coming down, he needed to get everyone out. And fast!

"HEEEY STOP THE MUSIC!" Danny shouted at the top of his lungs but of course nobody could hear him

He tried running downstairs, pushing everybody out of the way to spread the news.

"It's going to come down! Get out!" Danny shouted to the nearest people

"Man, sleep it off brah!" A young hawaiian man said and then continued to dance

"Danny!" Danny saw Steve emerge from the crowd with no sign of the rest of the team "Where were you I was looking for you everywhere!"

"Steve the balcony is going to collapse, we need to get everyone out now!" Danny said breathless, claustrophobia and adrenaline kicking in

"What?" Steve asked the music was too loud

"-STEVE..." Danny didn't have time to finish the sentence and with a huge cracking noise, time stood still for a minute. The balcony gave way beneath around 100 people's feet, falling 30 feet onto more people downstairs. The deafening sound of people screaming you could probably hear for miles!

Steve and Danny felt the floor give way, but after that nothing.

As the dust settled coughs and people crying could be heard. The screams sounding louder in the emptiness of the disaster. Bodies lie strewn over what was left of 'The Rocker' late night bar, some moving, some frighteningly still. As the lucky few started to regain consciousness and look for their loved ones underneath what seemed to be a mountain of dust and debris. It was certain even by looking at the devestation people's lives would be changed forever, and not in a good way. There was no sign of life until around 10 minutes after the collapse, people were dazed ad in shock wondering what did they ever do to deserve this!

Steve was first to come round, the dust in his eyes irritated them and made them red. He tried to move but soon realised he couldn't, he was trapped underneath a mountain of rubble lying on his belly a support beam pinning him to the floor across his back . It was dark, very dark Steve was buried underneath heavy debris from the collapse, he knew there was so many people to be rescued and because he couldn't scream or move plus the fact that he wasn't visible meant that he would probably be one of the last to be rescued. He felt dizzy, he was still feeling a little bit tipsy from the drink which certainly wasn't helping his current situation. Then he remembered; Danny! Chin! Kono! Lou!. He couldn't look around him, he was pinned to the floor and couldn't move an inch without sparking excruciating pain radiating from his shoulders all the way down his spine. Steve knew the support beam pinning him down did and is doing serious damage to his insides. It felt as though the beam had gotten heavier in the past couple of minutes and soon he was struggling to breath, every breath in and out was raspy. It hurt to breath and at one stage he decided it was easier just to hod ho breath to avoid the pain but then he would find himself getting dangerously dizzy, he didn't want to pass out again.

He felt helpless, he didn't even want to think about where or what condition the rest of his team is in. They were all fit and healthy but nothing can really prepare them for a building collapsing on top of you. He managed a slight groan but when he did, his chest tightened and he was gasping in air with no exhale. Steve knew he was in trouble. He thought he was going to die.

Danny came round to sirens blaring a whole 20 minutes after the collapse. He was laying on top of the debris but something didn't feel right. He tried to move but when he did he realised he was stuck. He put his hand on his belly as he tried to control his breathing when he realised a metal pole was sticking out from just underneath his ribcage. He was impaled and for the second time in Danny's life he was actually scared. The first time being when Gracie was small and kidnapped by the ex-cop/friend who wanted twisted revenge.

"Danny!" Danny opened his eyes and was relieved to see Chin sitting in front of him. Danny started with a visual inspection of his team mate and good friend and apart from torn clothes and a bloodied face Chin seemed fine. Miraculously.

"C...hin!" Danny held the bar sticking out from him, trying very hard to keep his eyes open "Y'k?" Danny said grabbing Chin's forearm

"M'Good Danny..You on the other hand.." Chin didn't need to finish that sentence

"Everyone else?" Danny said looking around hoping to see Lou Kono and Steve emerging unscathed from the pile of rubble

"I...I dunno Danny, just stay still OK" Chin said holding the pole in place

"S'eve?" Danny pointed as he saw something familiar among the rubble not too far from him. It was Steve's shoe, somehow after falling off when the balcony collapsed

Chin was quick to react crawling over the sharp debris to get to the last known area Steve was in. As he sat on a mound of debris he looked down flustered and at that moment he saw something, the distinctive green t-shirt Steve was wearing that night. But what frightened him even more is that he wasn't moving, Chin just hoped he was alive.

"STEVE?!" Chin shouted over the screams and cries for help "STEVE CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Steve was lying on his belly, Chin could only see the back of his head but he did see Steve was in trouble. A huge circular beam covering the midsection and across the top of his neck. But what made his heart drop was the fact that Steve wasn't moving. He kept calling his name over and over again but there was no response, reality started to sink in, Steve could be dead like many other people horribly scattered around his position. As the death toll rose, he just hoped Steve wasn't going to be one of them.

"Ch'n h'moving?" Danny asked, Chin looked back to Danny who was going downhill fast and as the emergency services entered and started to rescue people Chin knew he had to get his friend's help fast! Or else...he didn't want to think about the other option.

"CHIN!" Chin heard a familiar voice, as he looked around he nearly collapsed with relief as he saw Kono scramble over the debris in order to get to his position

"Kono! Thank God!" Chin said embracing his cousin

"Danny!" Kono said spotting him in the near distance

"Kono, I need you to go get help alright?! Steve's down here and he's trapped, Danny's deteriorating rapidly. We need to get them out of here ASAP!" Chin said trying to move the heavy rocks and other materials in order to get to Steve

"OK I'll go get help, y'OK Danny?" Kono asked Danny was now slipping in and out of consciousness, the look of fear spreading across his face.

The amount of people needing rescue certainly didn't help their situation and there was only a certain number of firemen and rescue personnel available. Another ten minutes passed and Chin spent his time travelling the short distance, checking a now worryingly still and silent Danny but Chin was even more concerned about Steve who was yet to make a noise. He sat next to Danny and felt for a pulse, it was there but barely. It was way too slow for his liking, he put a hand on Danny's chest feeling for breaths, they were coming in uneven. Danny would take a breath and then exhale but wouldn't take another breath for an alarming amount of time. At one stage Chin had to bang on his chest on order for him to take a breath.

But it scared him that there wasn't any sign of Grover. He hoped and prayed that he wasn't one of the many unlucky ones but he thought to himself what if he is trapped?! And can't get out, or what if he's dead?! But he knew he had to think positive, Grover could be alive and well making his way to the hospital now with only a scrape on his head. Best case scenario.

He was in his own little work that he didn't notice the medics and fire crew helping Danny by cutting off his light blue shirt while another held the steel pole in place, even if it moved an inch it could kill him, a scary responsibility.

"Whats his name?" The medic asked

"D..Danny..." Chin replied shakily

"Danny? Danny can you open your eyes for me?" The medic encouraged as the rubbed her fist firmly but carefully down his sternum hoping for a reaction, there was none. At that point they immediately put an oxygen mask on over Danny's mouth and nose, a gurney appeared and the pole was secured for transport.

Chin ran over to the nearest fireman "My friend! He's trapped...underneath concrete.." Chin said feeling very dizzy but ignoring it, for Steve's sake

Thankfully for him the fireman was very co-operating and followed Chin to the area where Steve was last seen. And obviously he hadn't moved, he was still so very still trapped under the heavy beam, suffocating him slowly.

"NEED HELP OVER HERE!" The fireman quickly assesed the seriousness of the situation and declared Steve a true emergency. He call two more colleagues over, one holding a heavy rock cutting drill. They needed to be careful, the last thing they needed was more heavy concrete from falling onto Steve, that would certainly be fatal.

Kono reappeared next to Danny, holding his hand but getting no reaction when she ordered Danny to squeeze it. Kono fixed his messy blonde and dusty hair placing it back behind his ears. As he was carefully placed onto the gurney, two medics held the pole in place, another took heart and respiratory rates. He was placed lying on his back, pressure was applied to the oozing and bloodies wound. Danny was taken to the nearest ambulance. Kono was very worried that he wasn't responding to any tests the paramedic was carrying out.

"He's lost too much blood, let's get going!" The head doctor shouted and the doors wee shut. The sirens turned on as the ambulance sped away.

Kono was making her way back into the wreckage but was stopped by a policeman who was cornering off the site as crowds began to linger.

"Leave me back in! My friends are in there!" Kono protested but the policeman wasn't budging standing his ground firmly "I'm 5-0!" Kono shouted

"It's too dangerous, I'm sorry m'am.." The man said and Kono could only pray for a miracle

"Kono!" Grover appeared from behind her, his head bloodied and torn clothing but otherwise seemed unharmed

"Lou!" Kono grabbed him and brought him into a warm embrace

"Y'OK?" Lou asked

"Yeah I'm fine you?" Kono replied, Lou nodded his confirmation

"Where's Chin, Steve and Danny?" Lou asked concerned

"Chin is in there helping Steve, Danny was rushed to hospital...it's bad Lou..." Kono said making eye contact as they both reverted their attention to the ruins, silently praying that Steve and Chin would walk out any minute.

They were getting there. Most of the heavy stuff was removed from Steve's lower body and now the men started carefully dismembering the support beam across Steve's back. Chin was there by his side the whole time, the loyal friend he was. Firefighters knew not to disturb.

As Chin held his hand, the medics were called in as the last part of the beam was finally taken away. The medics didn't want to move him in case of any spinal injuries. His pulse and heart rate were too weak so he was put on oxygen. He was secured on a spinal board and when fully convinced moving him wouldn't be an issue Steve was placed on his back, but time was of the essence. It was a fight for life.

On the way out of the building Chin was given a warm blanket and an oxygen mask to hold over his mouth and nose, his blood pressure and heart rates were taken and observed but thankfully he was given the all clear, paramedics still wanted him to come to the hospital for a full thorough examination just to make sure they weren't missing anything.

Steve was loaded into the ambulance soon all of Five-0 were on the way to hospital, Steve and Danny thankfully given fighting chance, but he knew there was a long road ahead.

 **HOPE YE LIKE CHAPTER 2 COMING REALLY SOON! PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! GIVES ME MOTIVATION TO WRITE MORE! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I NEED MORE THOUGH :P I FEED ON THEM I REALLY DO! HERE'S CHAPTER 2 :)**

Chapter 2

As the sun rose the following morning on the island of Oahu it all seemed so perfect. Oahu resembled paradise, its crystal blue, see through waters, the sun standing out on the cloudless pale blue skies and the exotic palm trees calmly swaying in the light ocean breeze. Well it seemed to be the exact opposite of that for thee Five-0 team at the moment. As day light came round once more news began to spread nationwide of the balcony collapse at a booming popular late night bar in the centre of Oahu, very popular with tourists. There was 28 deaths accounted for already and another 90 people injured, and the rescue mission still was not over. Pure devastation had hit the locals, friends and everyone who knew the dead and injured.

It was a severely long night for Chin, Kono who were waiting on news on their two team mates Steve and Danny. Last they heard Danny was rushed into surgery to get the pole removed from his mid abdomen, just below the ribs. They were warned by doctors that Danny had lost a dangerous amount of blood and they couldn't guarantee anything but finishing with a reassuring sentence which kind of lifted their spirits; they will try everything they can. The doctor came out to Chin while Kono a was being checked out by doctors, apparently Steve had severe crush injuries. He had broken all but two of his ribs, miraculously only one had penetrated a lung. He also had a broken collarbone and a severe concussion. The doctor said that his ribs had cracked instantly like chopsticks and surgery may be needed to remove the little splinters of bone that just snapped inside Steve's chest cavity. She also said that they are finding it hard to stabilise Steve's breathing, he hasn't regained consciousness which alarmed her and the team and they were working on reinflating Steve's punctured lung by inserting a chest tube . She said that he was going to be extremely sore when he eventually comes around so they have him on high dosage of painkillers and also antibiotics to prevent infection. The medical team in charge of Steve unanimously decided to sedate Steve, if he wakes up now he would be in severe pain and they also decided to do all the breathing for him putting him on a ventilator until his injured lung and ribs have some time to heal.

After Chin had the chance of taking all the gruesome details in he asked could he see Steve? The doctor was hesitant at first but then saw how visibly shaken Chin was and agreed to a short visit. As she led him into Steve's room she advised him to go home, get some rest when finished here. Chin didn't even hear her he was completely taken aback by what he saw lying, honesty looking dead, in front of him.

There he was, Steve was lying flat on his back tubes sticking down his throat, his neck slightly extended upwards to ensure a clear airway. He looked pale a black and blue patch forming nicely around his left eye. But it was his chest that shocked him the most. Underneath all those wires Steve's once bright tanned skin was black. Around his ribs and extending around to his back was just one big bulging bruise. It was like there was no skin left, or if there was skin there it was dead or something because he was pretty sure bruises couldn't get this dark. A tube containing mucous was sticking out of Steve's side, heart monitors placed on his chest. Chin listened to the slight beeping noise and the whoosh of the ventilator, a sound he grew to dread. As Chin took in the lifeless form of his once very active Navy SEAL buddy, he knew things would never be the same again. Just by looking at Steve's torso you would know that he broke a lot of ribs. It looked uneven and even a bit bumpy, the bones just completely out of place. The doc even said she had never seen someone break ribs this bad! Chin physically felt sick, it actually looked like Steve wasn't going too escape this one without some sort of permanent damage.

The door opened, Chin felt like he had only been in with Steve for two second but apparently 'his ten minutes were up'. He was called outside the door to have a chat to Steve's doctor.

"Y'OK Mr Kelly?" The doctor asked noticing how pale and sweaty Chin was after getting from pure shock

"I'm fine..." Chin looked into Steve again "..H..He's going to be alright? Isn't he?" Chin asked

The doctor was quiet for a moment "Steve is in critical condition, I know this is a shock for you but you have to understand that its still early days...I have been talking to one of my colleagues, they have scheduled Steve in for surgery this evening to ...reconstruct his ribcage" The doctor admitted

"Reconstruct?" Chin said in amazement

"Yes, if I'm honest its a miracle that Steve is even alive at this stage, in all my 22 years as an emergency medicine doctor, if anyone came into ER with injuries even similar to Steves,they would be dead...The injuries to Steve's ribcage are catastrophic. If anything is life threatening it would be that.." The doctor said honestly, not wanting to hide to seriousness of Steve's condition "Your friends a fighter!" She ended with a smile.

It shocked Chin and the team that Steve was in such a mess, they always thought that Steve was a fighter and was invincible and nothing would be able to bring him down. The latest accident just proved how wrong they were and how human Steve really is, even though he was one tough SEAL a balcony falling got the better of him at the end, it was just too much.

It was another 4 hours until Steve's scheduled surgery, until then all they could do is sit next to Steve, all though Steve was sedated the nurses informed them that they may still have the ability to hear people and Steve needed to hear that there were people with him.

Chin and Kono took shifts, each taking a 2 hour period each looking after Steve, gently taking to him presuming he could hear them. When one of the cousins wasn't busy looking after Steve, the other went down to check if there was any progress on Danny. The surgery was taking ages going into its sixth hour and Chin was getting extremely concerned. It doesn't take six hours to remove a pipe from Danny's abdomen, does it? He was just focusing on the negative and waiting for the surgeon to come out the doors giving him the bad news. As he paced impatiently around the hospital's intensive care waiting room, he didn't eve notice the man dressed in green surgical clothing coming towards him.

"Danny Williams?" He said startling Chin out of his trance

"Yeah, I'm Chin Ho Kelly his colleague...how is he?" Chin asked nervously playing with his hands

"You might want to follow me..." The doctor said looking around and observing the growing crowds of worried friends and family of the unfortunate patients of ICU

He led him to a room just off the main corridor and as Chin was about to have a full blown panic attack as he began explaining Danny's condition.

"OK, so the surgery was a success we managed to remove the metal pipe from Danny's abdomen. But Danny just made it through, we lost him twice on the table when he went into full cardiac arrest due to the blood volume loss. Thankfully we managed to get him back and he is now heavily sedated, we have him in an induced coma until we feel he is ready to be woken up..We have already given him 6 blood transfusions, his blood pressure has stabilised and his colour has returned but we will keep giving him transfusions until we are sure he doesn't need them anymore..." The doctor explained, just as Chin's phone started to vibrate. Checking the caller ID it was Kono, he let it ring out when his phone vibrated again indicating he got a text message from Kono just alerting Chin that a surgery was cancelled and that Steve would go in early, and that she was making her way down to him.

"Can I see him?" Chin asked politely struggling to keep up with the amount of information given

"Sure just follow me.." The doctor brought Chin back outside to the busy hospital where he met a worried Kono coming towards him

"Hey..the nurses told me he's out of surgery is he OK?" Kono asked grabbing her cousins arm

"The doc says he has a while to go, they're keeping him in an induced coma until they want to wake him but he lost a lot of blood Kono.." Chin said worry etched across his face as the stopped at Danny's room

They open the door and to be honest they weren't that shocked by what they saw, they were used to it at this stage. Lying, slightly elevated was Danny, a tube similar to Steve's down his neck the only difference being that there was a massive bulky plaster wrapped around Danny's lower abdomen. Kono sat next to him gently rubbing his hair, Chin looked out the window and then back to Danny, why does it always have to be them, he thought. He would swap places with his two dear friends in a heartbeat.

A few hours pass and Chin was still sitting next to Danny's bed, the beeping of the heart monitor getting on his nerves. The doctor told him they are not ready to take him out of his induced coma and lessen his sedation just yet, until his blood pressure stabilises but Chin hoped that would be soon as he didn't know how much more waiting he could take.

Upstairs in the slightly busier environment of the high depency ward lay Kono, half dozing while keeping an eye over Steve. His reconstructive surgery went well and doctors explained how they harvested cartiligenous bone and material from around Steve's spine, obviously not important cartilage or anything that would prolong Steve's pain as they only took a few millimetres to put around the broken parts of the bone in Steve's ribcage, this would eventually grow onto the bone and become Steve's replenished, unbroken ribs. They also said they removed many splinters of bone that could not be saved but instead replaced with the new cartilage.

She decided she needed her daily dose of coffee to keep her going for at least another 4 hours, when she would have no other choice but to go home and get some rest. She flicked on the TV in boredom, flicking through the channels she didn't see anything that interested her. Until she just caught the end of the Hawaii News Now headlines.

 _'...The reason behind the devastating collapse in a popular tourist bar in the centre of Oahu on Friday evening is still being investigated, but experts believe it was the result of a structural error. However, witnesses said at the time of the collapse the balcony was at full capacity, which could have played a part in it's collapse._  
 _As the death toll of the disaster now rises to 30, with 16 being tourists visiting the area, the local community is in shock, all they can do now is pray for those effected_  
 _I'm Tracy Turner, Hawaii News Now...back to studio...'_

Silence consumed the room once more, Kono just sat there replaying the moment in her head over and over again. The loud music, everyone having fun, dancing, drinking...creaky noises, a loud bang, people screaming, blood everywhere! It just made her realise how lucky everyone was to walk out of this, of course it was devastating for the family and friends of those who died, but Kono was maybe just be selfish in thinking how lucky she was to have those most important to her still alive, after what they had been through. Even if they are still fighting for their lives, Kono, being Kono always looking on the bright side, thought it could have been a lot worse. They all could have been killed straight away!

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Chin walking in and sitting on Steve's bed beside her.

"Hey...how're you holding up?" Chin asked leaning over and putting a hand on Kono's knee

"I'm tired, but most of all thankful.." Kono made an attempt to smile up at her cousin

Chin took a deep breath in and turned his attention to Steve, who was supporting a black and blue eye, a tube down his throat and ECG monitors stuck to his chest recording a steady heartbeat. There was also a drain in place sticking out of Steve's side, just underneath his right armpit which lead to a clear plastic bag, which was already starting to fill with a green, clear liquid, it looked awful! the doctor explained it wasn't anything major, it was only there to drain any fluid which may be putting any pressure on his already fragile ribcage.  
There was silence for around two minutes as Chin just looked at his boss's chest steadily rise and fall, in sync with the beeping of the heart machine. A thick white plaster wrapped around his torso, Chin knew Steve was in trouble. Kono broke the silence.

"How're you doin' cuz?" Kono asked in a tired daze

Chin took a deep breath in, thinking about his answer "...thankful.." Chin smiled, the two cousins just looked at each other, smiled and embraced each other, the reality finally sinking in, they survived.

"How's Danny doin'?" Kono asked taking another sip of her now gone cold coffee

"He's not doing too good, his surgery is over and he survived, barely.." Chin said looking over to what appeared to be a very confused and worried looking Kono.

"He coded on the table, twice!" Chin said

"-Oh my God!" Kono said almost hyperventilating shifting uncomfortably in her seat

"He's OK Kono! It's Danny we're talking about, he's going to fight this.." Chin said trying to calm down his erratic cousin

Just at that point the doctor came in with a nurse not far behind. Chin and Kono stood upon them entering and he introduced himself as Dr. Cooper, he would be taking over Steve's care.

"It's getting late, maybe ye should get some rest, I'll get one of the nurses to ring you if there is any change?" Dr Cooper said as he placed the stethoscope around his neck again, just after checking Steve's heart rate.

Chin and Kono looked at each other "We'd rather be here.." Kono said nodding her head

"OK then, nurse Eva.." The doctor pointed to the nurse standing on the left hand side of the bed "..will show you to where you can get some rest in the family accomodation unit, it's just down the corridor to the right, that way ye can have the best of both worlds." Dr. Cooper smiled as he examined the liquid coming from Steve's fluid bag.

"Oh, that would be great! Thank you doctor!" Kono said in amazement, she had to admit they were sooo nice in this hospital, and she sure needed a rest. She was exhausted!

"I believe ye are 5-0, yes?" The doctor asked

"Yes sir.." Chin asked curiously

"Well, lets just say 5-0 has done me alot of favours of the past 3 years, so I will make sure that Steve here, and his partner Danny upstairs gets the best of care...and of course ye too!" The doctor smiled as he shun a light into Steve's eye, checking for a corneal reflex.

"Oh, OK Thank you sir, we really appreciate it!" Chin said, he didn't recognise his face from anywhere, any case that 5-0 has worked and it was beginning to bug him, what did 5-0 help him with exactly? And how did he know Danny was Steve's partner and also critical upstairs? His brain was fried.

"How's he doing doc?" Kono asked crossing her arms

"Considering, Steve is doing very well.. There is no sign of infection, his heart rate and temperature is normal..I would like to leave him sedated for a little while longer, we don't want to be waking him up and then putting him straight back on the ventilator because it's too hard fro him to breath.." Dr. Cooper said, Chin and Kono agreed.

"Now, its going on 1 o'clock in the morning, why don't ye get some rest. No more can be done for Steve or Danny for tonight.." Dr Cooper made is way towards the door

"Yeah your right.." Kono admitted

"-I'll show you where you can stay.." The nurse said before leaving with Kono. Dr Cooper made his way to the door aswell, only to be stopped by a curious Chin.

"Dr Cooper, I really appreciate what your doing for us.." Chin said shaking the man's hand

"Like I said, 5-0 has done a lot for me over the years..and I am very grateful for that, I'm just doing my job and repaying the favour.." Dr Cooper started to walk but was again stopped by Chin

"W..what favour did 5-0 do for you?" Chin asked curiously

"You don't remember?" Dr Cooper asked

Chin nodded negatively

Dr Cooper looked around to see if anyone was around "You saved the life of my step-son Joshua Baines.."

"Josh was always a rebellious kid, started from when his mother and father broke up when he was 14, but 3 years ago when he was 19 he got mixed up with the wrong gang...Josh wasn't himself, started staying out all night, robbing his mother's money and eventually started robbing cars and handbags..ended up in juvenile detention 3 times in 2 months! He was going off the rails. He got in deep with this gang, who were expecting a massive cocaine shipment from Peru into Honolulu harbour in an unmarked boat...it was Josh's job to make sure the dealing went down smoothly... Josh was a good kid, myself and his mother knew he didn't choose this way of life, the gang had threatened myself, my livlihood, and my wife all for a couple thousand worth of cocaine to be sold on the streets" Dr Cooper explained. Bells started ringing in Chin's head, he remembered that case from 3 years ago, just didn't really remember the kids that were involved as there were so many!

"Thankfully 5-0 got to the harbour just in time to catch Josh and 8 other gang members unload the cocaine and packing it inside a van...Josh was arrested, spent 18 months in jail..-" He was interrupted by Chin

"-Sooo how did we do you a favour?" Chin asked as he slightly chuckled, confused

"Your friend Steve here must've seen the potential in my step-son, when Josh was arrested he was going to be tried as an adult, we were expecting him to go down for at least 3 years, his mother was devastated! Steve got the sentenced reduced, after Josh admitted her never wanted to be part of the gang, he got in too deep and he just couldn't get out of it, our lives were at risk! Steve appealed to the judge, explaining the situation, how he was brought up, and how hos mom and dad's divorce had really effected him. His dad was a well known drug addict in Honolulu, that's why they split up...Five months after the divorce, he was found overdosed on the bathroom floor of a prostitutes apartment. Josh said he never knew his father, they never really had that father-son relationship that he always wanted!"

"While he was in prison, Steve visited him every weekend, he put him in the protective custody unit of the prison, alot of people wanted to get their hands on Josh when he was in there, and thanks to Steve that didn't happen. Josh never really liked me either, he hated me actually, kept saying his mother could do alot better, and he never needed a father anyway! Josh told me just last week, Steve kept telling him when he was inside, he would do anything to be with his father again, to hug him, to care for him, to play baseball with him. He told him that he has that second chance, with me, so take it!" Dr Cooper said

"Steve helped him the whole way, through those 18 months Josh went from strength to strength, with Steve's help he got the help and counselling he needed while in Halawa, he took up mechanic classes and started to be like the kid his mother always knew and loved. When he came out, he was a different kid, enrolled for college, started helping around the house, being respectful towards his mother, all because of commander McGarrett." Dr Cooper said

"Wow...I ..I didn't know anything about that.." Chin said suprised, gently rubbing the back of his neck

"Just last week Josh called me dad, for the first time ever, he called me dad... You don't know how much that means to me, what he did for me, I will be forever grateful!" Dr Cooper said as tears began to well up in his eyes "Excuse me.." He said as he left the room

Chin looked at Steve in admiration, what he did to help Dr Cooper was amazing, and to do it without the knowledge of anyone else just describes what kind of person Steve really was. A true gentleman!

 **Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Another 5 days passed with little change in Steve's or Danny's condition. Thanks to Dr Cooper Chin and Kono could stay with their friends and rest up themselves at the same time. They took shift work, one would stay with Danny for 4-5 hours then they would swap over. It was tiring at the beginning, but they were used to it at this stage, it was almost a week since the whole accident had occurred and the investigation was now closed, it was confirmed that the structural beams running underneath the balcony were not supportive of the weight of the amount of people that were on it that night, making it give way and collapse.

Thankfullly the death toll had not risen since the last time, 30 people had tragically lost their lives with a further 100 treated in hospital with 15 being critically ill. Unfortunately Steve and Danny fell into that 15,but it was good to hear that they were slowly but surely getting better. Chin and Kono got very close to Dr Cooper in a week, after he explained what 5-0, and in particular Steve had done for his family over the past 3 years, Chin and Kono knew nothing about Steve's good deeds.

Dr Ray Cooper had explained they are now the picture perfect family, thanks to Steve. Himself and Josh love playing baseball together, he is even the coach to their baseball team. Josh now considers Ray to be his dad, and Ray and Josh's mother Sarah are due to tie the knot at the end of this year, with Josh being the best man. It kind of made Chin sad that he didn't know about any of this, but he knew it was personal to Steve and thats why he did it, because he didn't get enough time with his own father, he didn't want another kid going through what he went through as a child.

Chin and Kono knew that Steve was still hurting, the scars left behind from the whole Wo Fat ordeal were still very raw, but Steve put on a brave face, he had to! He was the head of 5-0, he couldn't let his emotions get in the way of saving people's lives. But someone had to tell him that it is OK not to be OK sometimes, holding it all in like this couldn't be good for his metal health!

"So what's the verdict doc?" Chin asked rubbing his hands together as Dr Cooper took Steve's heart and respiration rate once more

"I think it's time we take him off the ventilator and start waking him up!" Dr Cooper said excitingly as he walked towards the door "I'll get it organised with the nurses.." He smiled as he left the room

Chin was beyond excited! He knew Steve had a long road ahead of him but this was a major step in the right direction.

Kono once again sat in the armchair, coffee in one hand, magazine in the other, hair all over the place as she looked over Danny. Danny was still listed as critical but stable, the doctors were satisfied with his progress. His heart rate and blood pressure had settled down significantly and all of his vital signs looked promising. It has been almost a week but the doctors said that they are going to start reducing his sedation and leave him wake up naturally, in his own time. They were going to leave in the ventilator until he waked up, just in case of any complications as he is still heavily sedated.

The day passed by in a blur and Kono had to admit she was getting sick and tired of hospitals! The smell, the crying babies, the rushing nurses, the general hospital environment all started to bug her. The sun was setting outside and Kono was beginning to get sleepy, suddenly her phone started vibrating.

"Chin?" Kono asked immediately straightening herself in her seat, paying attention to what Chin had to say "What's up?"

* * *

"Steve? Can you hear me? Squeeze me hand if you can hear me.." Ray Cooper instructed and watched his hand as the fingers weakly started to curl around his.

"Thats a boy Steve, your doing really well!" Dr Cooper said as Chin stood by the door one hand resting on his chin and his arms folded, suddenly the door burst open and an exciting looking Kono appeared

"Any news? Is he ok?" Kono asked standing next to Chin, all eyes on Steve.

"He's doing good Kono!" Chin smiled relief spread across his face.

"Steve can you open your eyes for me?" Ray instructed gently with no luck

"I..is he OK?" Chin asked stepping foward

"He's going to be fine..it's just going to take a while for him to come round fully..." Dr Coopers pager started to go off "Oh! I've got to go...just keep encouraging him, maybe ye will have better luck!" Ray said as he rushed out of the room

"Wonder what that was about.." Kono and Chin both wondered as they made their way to Steve's side.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Dr Cooper said as he rushed into a patient's room

"He woke up for around a minute, now he's gone back to sleep...reacting to pain and light stimuli, BP and heart rate normal..." The nurse explained "We need your approval to take out the endotracheal tube.."

"Take it out and wake him up..I'l go tell Chin and Kono Danny's going to be OK" Dr Cooper said as he prepped himself to remove the ventilator, he was delighted that Danny and Steve were well on their way to recovery.

* * *

Steve tried his best to fight the darkness surrounding him. He felt nauseous and it was agonising to breath but he could also hear the voices of Chin and Kono and he knew he probably couldn't keep them waiting any longer.

"Mmmm" Steve left out a pained groan, it felt like a sumo wrestler was sitting on his chest and his throat was sore and dry from the tube.

After another 10 minutes of struggling he finally opened his eyes half mast to see Chin and Kono looking down at him from either side of his bed.

"Heeey Steve.." Chin smiled

"Welcome back boss.." Kono added

Steve was frustrated, he couldn't talk his mouth was too dry and his chest too sore.

"Whhh...h'ppend?" Steve said reaching weakly for the jug of water left behind on his bedside table.

"You can't remember Steve?" Kono asked exchanging a confused glance with Chin as she poured him a glass of water and gently guiding it up to his mouth, where Steve took a small sip and rested his head firmly back against the pillow.

"The balcony collapse Steve?" Steve nodded his head remembering the horrible chain of events that happened that night

"How 'long w's I out?" Steve asked placing a hand on his chest and feeling the bulky plaster there

"One week and one day..too long Steve" Kono giggled

Steve rolled his eyes weakly "H'rts to breath.." Steve said

"That might have something to do with how you broke almost every rib in your body, had to have constructive surgery to repair it.." Chin said as Steve felt the uncomfortable feeling of the drain coming out for the side of his body.

"D'nnyyy?" Steve said struggling to stay away "He k?"

"He's he's doing fine Steve.." Kono said

"He's doing more than fine McGarrett" Ray appeared from behind Kono and Chin smiling from ear to ear

Steve coughed painfully and panted out "R..Ray?" Steve squinted to see if he was seeing who he was seeing

Ray neared Steve's bed and shook his hand "Had to repay the favour my man..." Ray smiled

Steve concentrated on breathing for a minute "...D'nny?" Steve croaked

"He's on his way round...he's going to be fine!" Ray said smiling

"Y'mean he's waking up?" Kono said hands clasped together

"Yes he is!" Ray said and before finishing his sentence Kono was hugging him tightly

"K'no, Chin.. go be with him...pl'seee" Steve said his eyes beginning to roll in his head. Kono rested her hand on Steve's

"I will...get some rest Steve..." Kono said as she left the room

Steve's eyes drifted shut with his lips curled upwards

* * *

Kono rushed into Danny's room expecting him to be sitting up and smiling, but Danny was still out cold. The ventilation machine and equipment sitting next to his bed in case of any emergencies. Kono slowly took in Danny's appearance, he was still was fairly pale, but she started at him, without all the tubes and wires coming out of him and it was a welcome change. Danny still needed some assistance though, sticky heart ECG monitors were stuck to a shaved square in his chest, and an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose with the steady flow of oxygen hissing in the background. The steady drip of the life-saving blood transfusion slwoly making its way into Danny's veins. Even though he had a hospital gown on you could still see the hefty size bandaging over Danny's abdomen where the meta pipe used be.

"Danny? Can you hear me?" Kono said gently taking hold of Danny's hand

But there was no reply, not even a flicker of an eyelid. Kono felt a wave of disappointment wash over her. She had to admit she was sick of waiting, it was doing her head in, all she wanted was for everything to be back to normal, but she knew that that was a long way away yet!

She flopped down on the chair next to Danny's bed, feeling determined that she would not leave Danny's side until he has woken up. Resting her head on her hands she looked at Danny, taking in his facial expressions but unfortunately there were none. He looked so peaceful sleeping, his blood hair messed. Kono reached into the supply closet in the hospital room, got a comb and started fixing Danny's hair back to its normal shape, she knew how important looking good was to Danny, even if that did mean he just woke up from an induced coma.

The day passed by once more, soon it was dark outside. Neither Steve or Danny woke up for the rest of the day. Kono was dozing away sitting on the uncomfortable armchair next to Danny's bed. He back beginning to ache, she decided maybe she should just go to bed and get up first thing in the morning to be by Danny's side again. As she was leaving she heard something, at first she thought it was just tiredness getting at her, but when she turned around she saw Danny's eyes flicker open to half mast and struggling to get off the oxygen mask. His nose scrunched up in pain.

"Danny!" Kono smiled running to the side of Danny's bed, placing a hand on his shoulder and guiding the oxygen mask of his head.

"Hey.." She whispered as Danny's sleepy eyes met hers for the first time. Danny swallowed hard as his eyes began to drift shut once again, making a slight groan he made contact with Kono's hand and squeezed as tight as he could, before his hand went limp once more. Kono re-applied the oxygen mask.

"Its OK Danny, your going to be OK.." Kono smiled as she rubbed his forehead lovingly.

Two hours later, late into the night Chin popped in. "Your not coming to bed Kono? I'm sure Danny will be fine!" Chin said rubbing his cousin's back.

"He woke Chin!" Kono said sleepy

"He did?" Chin asked excitingly approaching Danny and squeezing his hand

"Yeah..he just opened his eyes but then went straight back to sleep...How's Steve?" Kono asked

"Still sleeping...Ray thinks hes going to be OK though, his stats dropped earlier so they put him on oxygen, he's stable now though.." Chin said pacing the room agitated

"You should go to bed Chin, your exhausted!" Kono said yawning

""I'm fine.." Chin insisted

"No- your not...go to bed, get some rest, you'll be no good to Steve or Danny if you don't look after yourself!" Kono said strictly

"Your the same, you look exhausted too Kono.." Chin said, hands waving in the air

"Yeah I think I'm going to hit the hay...hopefully tommorow is going to be the day they both wake up!" Kono said following her cousin out of the room, giving one last glance in Danny's direction before leaving.

* * *

Kono was up bright and early the net morning, she went straight to Danny's room, where Ray was there to take Danny's vital signs.

"Morning Kono..." Ray smiled as he wrote down Danny's heart rate and respiration rate, placing his stethoscope gently around his neck once more.

"Morning...hows he doing?" Kono asked

It too longer for Ray to respond, this made Kono worry. "Ray?"

"We suspect damage has been done to Danny's spleen... we are afraid that he may bleed into his abdomen so we've ordered a CT scan later on this morning to get a definite answer..but we had to sedate him again in the meantime.." Ray said, this was a big blow to Kono, she thought he was getting better.

"And if his spleen is damaged?" Kono asked voice shaking

"We will have to conduct a spleen-ectomy...we would have to removed his spleen...if not and he does bleed into his abdomen, in the current state that Danny is in, he won't survive.." A single tear dropped down Kono's face. Ray put a hand on her shoulder "It's going to be OK Kono..." He said as three more nurses entered the room and started to wheel Danny's bed down to CT.

"Why don't you go get some coffee, I'll come get you when were finished .." Ray said as he followed the nurses wheeling Danny down the corridor.

* * *

Chin sat with a sleeping Steve, he tried everything to try and make him come round but so far nothing has worked. He looked at Steve's chest, slowly rise and fall, each breath shallower than the next. It looked horrible too, around the plaster was just one big bruise, a combination of yellow, blue and purple. It looked very sore.

Kono entered and took a seat on the other side of Steve. Chin picked up on how sad she looked.

"Kono?" Chin said making Kono look her in the eyes, thats when he saw how red her eyes were after crying, fresh unshed tears still in her eyes.

"Hey whats wrong?" Chin circled the bed and hugged his cousin

"Danny's gone for a CT scan, they think his spleen is damaged..." Kono said as fresh tears flowed down her face

"Thats OK...Danny will be OK Kono y'hear me? Danny is strong, we know him..he won't go down without a fight!" Chin said rubbing her back comforting her

"I'm just sick of it!" Kono said as she burst into tears "I..can't do this anymore!" KOno said in between sobs

Chin held her head and made her look into his eyes "Everything is going to be OK...I promise" He said as he embraced her again.

* * *

Two hours later Chin ad Kono were still sitting next to Steve's bed when Ray entered.

"How is he?" Kono jumped from her chair

"He's going to need a spleenectomy" Ray said "There is a slight laceration to his spleen, that is why the blood transfusion that we were giving him wasn't having an effect on his condition.. He's prepped fro surgery now, the surgeon is on his way.." Ray said

"After the surgery...he'll be OK right?" Chin asked

"A spleenectomy is a very complicated and complex surgery, it involves loosing a lot of blood, blood that Danny doesn't have. He will be given blood throughout the procedure but we will know more when the surgeon arrives... Sorry I couldn't bring better news.." Ray said softly

"Thanks Ray..-"Kono said voice shaking

"Its important that ye stick together, stay positive ok" Ray said encouragingly, the cousins nodded plastering on a fake smile.

They suddenly heard gasping coming from behind them, they turn around to see Steve struggling to breath, deep breaths being taken but shallow exhales, his neck extended upwards desperately gasping for air.

"Steve!" Chin gasped, this can not be happening "Ray! Ray..whats happening?" Ray set off the alarm and soon Steve was surrounded by medical professionals

"Steve...C'mon Steve stay with us!" Ray shouted lowering the bed making Steve lie flat on his back

"Ray?!" Kono shouted.

Ray listened to his chest "His lungs are after collapsing.." Ray said direly. Chin and Kono didn't even feel people being ushered out of the room by the nurses.

"OK, draw up sedation...get ready to intubate!" Ray said as the doors to Steve's room shut, leaving Chin and Kono in shock. They thought they were going to be OK.

* * *

3 hours later and Ray made an appearance in the family members waiting room. Chin and Kono both jumped off their seats upon his arrival.

"Is he OK?" Kono asked

Ray sighed "The chest drain was after blocking making fluid build up around his lungs which caused them to collapse...We put him back on the ventilator to give his lungs time to recover...we also put him into an induced coma in order to let his whole body recover..."

"We just got him back...got them both back! Why does it feel like we're going backwards!" Kono shouted frustrated

"I know its frustrating Kono, but you have got to remember Steve and Danny were severely injured and the fact that they made it this far is even a miracle in itself...these things take time, things go wrong, but we try our best to keep them with us...plus they are fighters, I'm sure there not after giving up the fight already.." Ray said

Rays phone rang

"Hello?" Ray answered "...Ok thank you" He said as he hung up

"Danny's out of surgery...it was a success, hes going to be fine!" Ray said as he guided them down to Danny's room.

"Blood loss was kept to a minimum, they have him on a ventilator but thats normal post-op, we'll see how hes doing Friday evening, see can he be taken off the ventilator then.." Ray said walking Chin and Kono down the corridor.

They entered Danny's room and he looked OK, sweat lined his forehead, the fresh surgical wound placed nicely next to his abdomen wound. The blanket covering his waist and legs. His chest rose and fell with every whoosh of the ventilator. Chin and Kono knew they were back where they begun, and that sucked!


	4. Chapter 4

**right so after a long break. here's chapter 4**

 **Chapter 4**

Another 4 days pass with little change in Steve's condition. Danny had reacted very well to his operation, he was classified as stable and docs were confident to take him off the ventilator and to wake him up. They said that a spleen-ectomy is a major surgery and if Danny doesn't look after himself, he could do more damage than good. It was reality, and to Chin and Kono it was a very scary time. They knew things were going well, but a split second could change that. Just like what happened with Steve and Danny the last time they woke up.

The nurses started to bring Danny round towards the end of the day. Kono and Chin were both exhausted but they wanted to both be there when Danny woke up. They removed the tube and replaced it with a nasal cannula oxygen supply, which wrapped around his nostrils, and around his ears. They decided to eave the sticky heart monitors on Danny's shaved chest in order to maintain and watch his heart and respiration rates closely, even if one of the fluctuate, they would be on the ball. They also changed Danny's bandage, wrapping a clean sterile bandage around his lower abdomen. It was the first time Kono and Chin saw the wound and it looked OK. It looked sore and red, the nurses explained that this is normal. It was a lot larger then both of them imagined it would be.

The night passed uneventful, even though the nurses started to reduce his sedation, they also said it may take a while for Danny to actually come round from this, as he was very heavily sedated. Chin decided to go check on Steve in the meantime. When walking into Steve's room, he didn't even notice that Steve's tube was taken out. He was shocked when he saw Steve only wearing an oxygen mask strapped around his mouth and nose, mouth slightly agape as f the tube was just taken out. Dr. Cooper followed Chin into the room. According to him he felt that he was ready to wake Steve up, and if anything goes wrong when he woke up, he could re-intubate, all the supplies were sitting next to his bedside just in case of emergency. He said he didn't want to disturb them as they monitored Danny, knowing that he is due to wake up any minute. Dr. Cooper explained that although the tube is out, and Steve seems to be breathing very well on his own, it may be a while before he wakes up. They have him slightly sedated, but he could still wake up with the amount of sedation he has him on, and if he does wake up that means he is fighting sedation, which is a very good sign of a speedy recovery.

Chin was ecstatic. Now hopefully nothing will go wrong like the first one, he left the celebrations until he definitely knows that Danny and Steve were going to wake up, and more importantly, stay awake. Another day passed and Chin was sitting peacefully, flicking through the channels on the flat screen TV hanging off the hospital wall. Chin admired the rooms in the hospital, as his mind wandered, he thought that the rooms were more like hotel than hospital rooms. As Chin studied the room, he didn't noticed Steve's eyes starting to flicker open.

Steve felt light headed, the room was spinning, like he was on a very fast fairground ride. As he opened his eyes, the image wasn't clear. It was blurry and he knew it was daytime from the sunlight half streaming through the hospital blinds. He tried to turn his head to the right, as he did he saw a very amusing looking Chin, looking in every direction except his. His lips curled upwards weakly. he let out a groan and felt his side, the drain was stil there but it really really hurt to breath, like there was 8 sumo wrestlers sitting on his chest.

His vision blackened for a moment, as he scrunched up his nose and squeezed his eyes closed in pain, bringing his legs almost up to his chest to try and ease the suffocating feeling. The hospital gown he was wearing even felt heavy and seemed to be suffocating him. He could hear Chin panicking shouting 'Whats wrong with him?', he could feel people touching his chest and arms, he could feel a cool liquid travelling into his veins via his IV. Steve pulled at the hospital gown, almost gasping for breath, eye still scrunched closed, he was trying to communicate with the staff, get this thing off of him now! Thankfully they obeyed his orders and the gown was removed to leave a very bruised and sore looking torso and chest, a drain popping out the side of his ribs.

After another five minutes, Steve realised whatever they gave him must have worked, he seemed a lot calmer and in less pain. He flickered his eyes open again to see a very worried looking Chin sanding to the side. He barely saw him through the team of nurses surrounding him, one placing a stethoscope over his chest to take a heart rate, the other shining a very bright and annoying light into his sensitive eyes. Now Steve just wanted to be left alone! He swatted away the hands, suprisingly the nurses liked this reaction, it showed that he was feisty, another good sign that Steve was conscious enough to know what he liked, and what he didn't.

Eventually the nurses left, instructing Chin that if he notices any pain, to press the alarm straight away. Chin sat down next to Steve and took hold of his hand.

"Heey Steve.." Chin said softly, Steve smirked up towards him, his eyes blinking slowly

"M'sorry.." Steve said his voice barely recognisable from the tube being stuck down it.

"What are you sorry for?" Chin smiled

"Putting ye ...through this.." Steve said struggling to get the words out

"Don't be silly Steve, just don't do it again!" Chin playfully punched Steve's bare shoulder "Anything hurt?" Chin asked

Steve wrapped one arm around his mid-section "R'heree" Steve said sleepily

Chin could see how weak and sleepy Steve was "Steve if you want to go asleep then go ahead.."

"Mmmm...D'nny?" Steve demanded his eyes starting to close

"He's doing good Steve, he's due to wake up any moment now.." Chin said as Steve gave up the fight to stay awake, his eyes slid closed, as smile on his face "D'nnyy" Steve whispered as he fell back to sleep.

When Steve went back to sleep, Chin took this moment to run up to Kono's room and tell her the good news, Steve was awake!

He walked into the room, and was slightly disappointed when he didn't see Danny up and awake, one step at a time!

"Hey how's Steve?" Kono asked not taking her eyes off Danny

"He's good, very good!" Chin said excitement in his voice, Kono looked up to his smirking face.

"Chin?" Kono said her face lighting up with joy

"He's awake cuz!" Chin said as Kono jumped from the chair and hugged her cousin

"That's brilliant news!" Kono smiled

"Stv'es wakeee?" A weak voice was heard from behind them

They both turned around in shock, this has to be too good to be true!

"Danny!" Kono shouted excitedly as she saw a very sleepy looking Danny looking up at both of them.

"Good to have you back brah" Chin said as he rounded the bed

"Good to be back!" Danny smiled "St'vve's?" Danny relayed

"He's going to be OK Danny, just woke this minute too!" Chin said, Danny let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding

"S'wrong with him?" Danny asked concerned for his BFF

"He ..uhm, his lungs collapsed, broke almost all his ribs. He's going to be fine tho!" Chin said smirking

"How long were we out?" Danny croaked

"Almost two weeks Danny!" Kono said, tears in her eyes

Danny took hold of Kono's hand "M'sorry y'guys.." Chin laughed

"Funny Steve said the exact same thing!" Chin said

"You...you just scared us, that's all" Kono said wiping the tears away before the fall

"Ye both did, it was touch n go there for a minute!" Chin said rounding the bed ad comforting Kono

"S'over..hey, look at me.." Danny instructed Kono "S'over...we're gonna b'OK.." Danny said. At that moment Kono came down and hugged Danny, being careful not to hurt him. She was exhausted, the emotions experienced over the last two weeks just started to come flowing out.

"I best get back to Steve..." Chin said, heading for the door

"Tell him I hate him.." Kono laughed, the bromance was still strong

Chin winked at him before leaving the room.

Chin entered Steve's room. Seeing his badly bruised and scarred chest never got easy, but thankfully it was rising and falling with each 'beep' of the heart monitor. He sat with him for most of the night, again slicking through the useless channels on the TV, nurses would come and go to check up on him.

He was just about to go to bed switching the TV off when he heard something.

"..Was watching that!" Chin turned to see Steve smiling up at him, he seemed a lot more alert then the last time he woke.

"Hey, how you doin?" Chin asked nearing his bed

"M'alright, still hurts a bit.." Steve said

"Hw's Danny?" Steve asked worried

"He's awake Steve, ye time it perfectly, its like ye can read each others minds! He woke just after you.." Chin said

"He's OK?" Steve asked, worry still etched in his voice

"He's gonna be fine!" Chin said

"I wanna see him!" Steve said, Chin chuckled.

"Not a hope! Your waay to weak Steve!" Steve tried to move, to prove him wrong but ended up wincing in pain, realising it wasn't a good idea.

"Ch'n I need to see him!" Steve said trying to catch his breath

"OK, OK Steve breath!" Chin said laying his stiff body back down on his bed, trying to make him comfortable again

"Hurts!" Steve said panting "Danny!" Steve could only get out bits of his sentence

"OK I'm getting the nurse.." Chin said. The nurse came in and Chin explained to her that he probably wont rest until he sees for himself that his partner is OK. After consulting with Dr. Cooper, the decision was made to keep them in the same room, they might even aid each other in their recovery.

They gave Steve a slight sedative to put him in a light sleep, they then transported him to Danny's room and stuck his bed right next to a sleeping Danny, and a very happy looking Kono who took up residence sitting next to Steve, while Chin sat next to Danny. The cousins decided to get some sleep themselves and headed to their rooms.

It was late, around 3 o'clock in the morning when Steve became light and tried to toss and turn in the bed, like he'd normally do. He kind of forgot that every single movement caused a hurricane of pain up and down his chest, pain that would render him breathless. He opened his eyes momentarily to breath through it, he realised he didn't recognise the room he was in, or else he was going crazy!

He looked to his left to see a very familiar sleeping face. It was Danny, with a oxygen cannula around his nose and heart monitors stuck to his chest, a bulky plaster around his abdomen. The pain was forgotten for a minute as he took in his partner and how hurt he looked. He watched for a minute and let out a breath of relief when he saw Danny's chest slowly rise and fall. He didn't take notice of the beeping of the heart monitors anymore.

"Danny?" Steve whispered in the hope of waking his partner, he couldn't talk any louder, it was agony for him. After an unsuccessful ten minutes trying to wake him, Steve grew tired and went back to sleep.

Chin and Kono entered, as fresh as a daisy with two cups of coffee in the morning time. It was a relief for them not to seperate, now they were kept together. They took a seat and started to watch morning television.

Danny started to wake up to the smell of fresh coffee. Something was different this time though, he could sense the presence of someone else, and could hear the beeping of another heart monitor.

His eyes flickered open, the first thing he saw; Steve sleeping in the bed next to him. His chest looked like hell, bruised and scarred, an oxygen mask placed over his mouth and nose and what looked to be a hefty pipe sticking out of his side.

"mmm" Danny woke

"Danny hey!" Kono smiled at Danny's confused face.

"Steve?" Danny pointed to make sure they were seeing what he was seeing

"Suprise!" Chin and Kono giggled

"S'he OK?" Danny asked studying his partner, apart from the obvious injury to his chest he seemed alright

"He's fine Danny, nurses said he had a rough night last night, BP and heartrate all over the shop...they gave him some more painkillers, he seems to be OK now.." Kono explained

"How'd you sleep?" Chin asked

"Like a baby!" Danny smiled, stretching without hurting himself

"Breakfast- beans on toast!" The nurse entered with a very tasty looking breakfast "How you feeling today Detective?" The nurse asked, taking out her stethoscope and taking Danny's vitals, recording them on her sheet.

"M'alright...not hungry tho.." Danny said, the smell of food making his stomach churn.

"Im gonna leave it here just incase. Dr Cooper will be in to see ye in around an hour OK" The nurse said leaving the toast for Danny on the table at the bottom of his bed.

Danny just looked at the toast and over the side of his bed vomited everywhere. He wasn't feeling great today. The nurse came back to clean it up, reassuring Chin and Kono that nausea is normal after waking from a coma. She prescried him anti-nausea drugs to keep the vomiting at bay. And removed all trace of food from the room, increasing his IV fluids to support what fluids he was loosing through vomiting. Danny vomited another 3 times in the next 2 hours, Chin and Kono was worried but Dr Cooper reassured them, Danny will have good and bad days before he gets fully better. As for Steve, although he was still sleeping because of the heavy dose of painkillers, Dr Cooper was happy with his progress, his vital signs were all stable.

Danny vomited one more time. He was loosing a lot of fluids and energy and Chin and Kono's worry upped a notch. He was exhausted from getting sick and seemed very weak.

"You OK Danny?" Chin asked

Danny just nodded his head

"You want water?" Chin offered. Danny nodded his head again 'no'

"m'hurts!" Danny exhaled and inhaled deeply "r'lly bad!" Danny exhaled again, nostrils flaring. All this puking has exerted Danny's abdomen making it very sore, Dr Cooper didn't want to sedate him, if Danny puked under sedation he could risk inhaling it, then that would be a big problem. He gave him painkillers and upped his anti-nausea drug which seemed to do the trick. As the day went by, Danny's puking eased, although he was very tired and weak from the day.

It was beginning to get dark outside when Steve started to show signs of waking up. Kono had to run home for a shower, so it was only Chin there. Danny couldn't sleep properly, he was still vomiting although not as bad as what he was.

Steve opened his eyes slowly and remembered he was in Danny's room since last night. He turned to the left to see a very tired and pale looking Danny, a sick bowel situated right next to him, fluids hanging above his head flowing into his veins.

"y'OK?" Steve asked, gaining the attention of Danny and Chin

"Steve!" Chin said suprised, the nurses said he would probably be out for a while with the amount of pain he was in, the pain was so bad that even the strongest pain relievers wouldn't have much effect, and if they did it was vert short-lived.

Steve made eye contact with a very tired looking Danny. Worried eyes met exhausted, sick eyes.

"Chin?" Steve looked up at Chin as in asking 'is he alright?'

"He's just a bit sick today Steve, he's going to be fine.." Chin said adjusting Steve's pillows.

"St'vee" Danny said weakly

"M'here buddy, what's goin on?" Steve asked finding it very frustrating that he couldn't turn around or move atall without causing pain.

"...Hate ..you!" Danny said weakly. Steve laughed silently, at least his sense of humour wasn't gone!

"Love you too buddy!" Steve joked, the painkillers getting the best of him once again.

The next day was a bright, fresh day. Although Danny was still feeling a little nauseous, it was nothing like yesterday when, even if he thought of sick, he would vomit everywhere. He wasn't going to admit how worried he was for Steve though. He had only woken for around 15 minutes yesterday and then went back to sleep. And apparently he had another rough night last night with the pain, so much so that he had to be given more oxygen as one part of the night he struggled to breath. Now he was laying flat in his back, his neck extended to help him breath better. Danny doesn't have a clue how he slept through it all, Steve was in so much pain and was resistant to the strongest pain killers available, they weren't working anymore . And Danny was never going to say it out loud, but it broke his heart to see him like this.

"Dr Cooper said that the next step is to sedate and intubate until he gets better.." Kono said, Danny couldn't take his eyes off what looked to be a very heavily sedated SEAL lying flat right next to him, the blanket covering his lower abdomen, but being careful not to put it over his damaged ribs, as even this would hurt Steve.

"How long does it take?" Danny asked, still keeping his eyes on Steve

"They don't know...it must be bad to say that Steve can't stand the pain, he's a Navy SEAL!" Kono said

"Can I go over to him?" Danny asked "I need to get up, walk around.." Danny asked

"Don't think that's the best idea Danny, you'll be very sore.." Kono said referring to Danny's abdomen

"I can handle it!" Danny defended himself, after a long argument with the docs and nurse, Danny got his own way.

They suspended his fluids for a minute and disconnected all the wires so he can make thee short journey over to Steve's bedside. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and laying all his weight on a supportive Chin and Kono made it to his feet, groaning as he did so. At first he saw stars, but after a few minutes of just standing in the same place he found his bearings. He took his first steps, which nearly saw his legs buckle, but Danny was determined and made it to the chair situated next to Steve's bed. Chin and Kono gently lowered him down.

"Would ye mind giving me a bit of space?" Danny asked kindly

Getting the hint, that Danny wanted some alone time with Steve, they both nodded and left the room.

Danny looked at Steve's chest, it was even worse up close. The drain was partially full of pussy liquid, looked nasty. Steve;s neck was extended upwards to open up his airway, for the first time ever Danny felt a lump in the pit of his stomach. He never felt this way before, he was afraid of loosing his best friend. Steve's muscular torso and shoulders were now coloured a black and dark blue. The reconstructive surgery scars still prominent. It was a miracle Steve survived this!

"Uhm, hopefully you can't hear me because I don't want to be hearing this from you for the rest of my career, just...please Steve...get better OK!" Danny said as he tried to get himself up off the chair to get back to bed.

He got to a standing position and when he went to take his first step, his legs bucked as he fell into a heap on the floor, grabbing his abdomen screaming in pain. Thankfully this grabbed the attention of Chin and Kono who were not far away, they came rushing in and helped Danny over to his feet, pressing the panic button, nurses flooded the room. Danny's just sees black, he couldn't open his eyes, the pain taking over inch by inch. The would was bleeding, Danny had torn three of his stitches, the doctor came rushing in, laid Danny flat on his back. Danny was getting irrational with the pain, his head going in all directions as he tried to curl up in a ball, the wires were re-hooked and Danny felt something drift into his veins, he fell asleep looking at Steve, just as he was about to wake up.

"Wh..."Steve tried to move, he slowly twisted his head to see loads of doctors around Danny's bed, he could hear Danny's groaning, but couldn't do anything to help. Every inch he moved caused considerable pain, unbearable, taking his breath away. He couldn't even shout, it hurt his damaged lungs too much. Instead he just watched,as docs tried to stabilise Danny, hooking him up to machines and as a nurse drew up some clear liquid in a syringe. His breathing rate increased, what was wrong with Danny! He raised his hand right up into the air which alarmed one of the nurses.

"Steve? Steve can you hear me?" She shun a light into Steve's eyes which irritated him.

"Danny? Danny!" Steve asked but his questions fell on deaf ears

"Steve it's OK slow your breathing for me OK" Times like this Dr Cooper regretted having them in the same room, he knew what he wanted though, he wanted to know what was wrong with his friend.

"We've sedated him now Steve, only a light sedation while we fix the stitches to his wound" Dr Cooper explained, he felt his hand being caught from the other end of the bed. He looked over to see Kono.

"Whh...Happened?" Steve asked her

"He fell Steve.." Kono said trying to slow Steve's panicked breathing "Breath Steve, slowly" She instructed as the scene started to calm once again.

Danny woke the following morning to a beautiful site. Steve was sitting up and eating toast while watching morning television. Chin and Kono were gone home on Steve's instructions, they needed a break. He seemed fine, he didn't seem in pain and his colour was back.

"Steve.." Danny said as he gently straightened himself up in bed

"Hey Danny, how you doin buddy?" Steve said dropping his toast on the ground, rolling his eyes when he did

"Lil' sore.." Danny admitted "How're you feelin?" Danny asked sleepily

"The pain was unbelievable D...I've never experienced pain like that before! Its easing tho, still can't move" Steve said "When I woke up last night, everyone surrounding your bed like that, alarms going off...don't do that to me again, got it?" Steve instructed

"Well I wouldn't have if it wasn't for you!" Danny rolled his eyes

"Huh?" Steve asked

"I got out of bed to go over to you dimwit..." Danny said sarcastically

"Well what'd you do that for, your lying like right next to me!?" Steve said quietly

"I don't even know, why do I bother" Danny rolled his eyes once more

"And for the record, I didn't want you in the same room as me, I would much rather my own space thank you very much!" Danny said

"Ohh, OK next time let me just wake up from a deep sleep to say no thanks I want to stay in my own room, please!" Steve said sarcastically, flicking through the TV channels, skipping over a programme that Danny wanted to watch.

"Hey go back!" Danny said

Steve just waved the remote in Danny's view.

"You control freak! You control my car, the TV, your just have to be in control of everything...I said GO BACK!" Danny said once more

"Nope" Steve said internally smiling, he loved having control.

Steve landed on an episode of Chips. Something the both agreed on. Or at least so they thought.

"I'm Estrada!" They both said at the same time.

Let the arguing commence!

 **THE END- HOPE YE ENJOYED- LEMME KNOW!**


End file.
